Video poker machines used for gaming are well known in the art. Most video poker gaming machines used in casinos implement conventional rules for poker by dealing five cards face up and allowing the player to hold any number of the cards. When the player then presses a draw button, the discarded cards are replaced with new cards. A payout table cross-references the resulting hand with a win amount, and the player is paid accordingly.
What is needed is a video poker gaming machine which has more appeal than the conventional video poker gaming machines so that such a machine will be played more often to generate more revenue to the casino, resulting in increased sales of such a video poker machine.